Kim P and Ron S in: Mr & Mrs Stoppable
by BigO0070
Summary: This is a parody of the Mr. and Mrs. Smith movie. So it means Kim and Ron had not known each other until they're 18 years old. It set up a few years into the future. It's a comedy/adventure kind of story.
1. The First Two Visit At The Counselor

First of all I don't own anything that has to do with Kim Possible or the characters. Disney owns it all! Also I don't own nothing that has to do with the Mr and Mrs. Smith movie, 20 Century Fox does. With that being said I hope you enjoy the story.

I got the idea to do this story after watching Mr. and Mrs. Smith. I had pitured it with Kim and Ron to and it was funny in a way so I decided to do this story. The story is taking place in the year 2012.

* * *

  
**First session at the marriage consular  
**  
As the clock on the wall had been ticking away Kim and Ron sat in separate chairs. They had shown up on time for there appointment to the marriage consular. Kim was sitting patiently in the chair, as she read a magazine.

Ron was looking a round the office "How much longer until the consular shows up" he said, as he glanced at the clock.

Kim looked up at Ron and said "Ron will you relax a bit" as she flips the page "you know we arrived early so just take a seat." Ron looked at Kim, rolling his eyes as he went to sit down "Fine" he said, just as there was a knock on the door.

A gentleman in a blue suit entered the room "Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable" he said "Hi, I'm Dr. Lipsky" said the consular. "Nice to meet you" said Kim and Ron at the same time as Kim set down the magazine.

"So what brings the two of you in today?" Ron glanced over at Kim as she looked right back at Ron "Do you want to tell him?" said Kim to Ron "You can tell him" Ron said, looking at Kim.

"How about we both tell him" Ron just shrugs his shoulders, as they both say "We're having some relationship problems in our marriage!"

Doctor Lipsky blinks for a second then looks at Kim and Ron "Okay then. Tell me what seems to be the problem then?"

Kim says "We've been marries since 07. I had always wanted t marry a guy who could make me laugh and feel safe around them." Dr. Lipsky is writing this all down on his notepad.

As Ron just says "It's been going downhill since then."

Kim shook her head "When I first met Ron I loved everything about him" she said, "I mean more then half the things I used to love about Ron, make me want to puke."

Ron raises an eyebrow as he said "Funny Kim very funny! It's not my fault you let yourself go."

Kim stood up and had her right arm pulled back as if she was about to slap Ron across the face as she yelled "What the hell is that suppose to mean Ron!"

Ron had struck a major never inside of Kim for saying that. "What it's true an you know it Kim!" he shouted.

Dr. Lipsky looks at them "Now-Now relax you two" he says to them both. "Please just continue with the your story Mrs. Stoppable" said the doctor,

"Well I mean Ron used to be cute but, one day he just walked in looking like an ugly frog." Ron glares at Kim as if he was about to say something. "Look at him don't you think so." The doctor looks at him and says "I would say more of a buffoon, then a ugly frog but"

Ron then glares at the doctor as Kim just smiles. "Thanks doc" said Ron "remind me not to recommend any of my friends to your office" the doctor blinks "My apologies Mr. Stoppable" he said. Kim had continued talking

"Now picture yourself waking up next to that for the rest of your life" she said. Ron looked at Kim "Hey you aren't the best looking thing to see in the morning either" he said to Kim as she responded by saying "Whatever Ron."

Ron just shook his head as he began to say "Well as my dad used to say, marriage is all about the trust" said Ron "Sure you can have the same interest, attractions but, without trust you just have an anchor, an eighty foot tall sail with no boat." Dr. Lipsky looked at Ron "Well that is true in a way" he said

**Start of the second session  
**  
After a month had passed them over Kim and Ron found there selves back in the marriage consular office.

As Dr. Lipsky had entered the room and had shaken both Ron and Kim hands. "So shall we begin" he said.

Ron just looked at him "We really don't need to be here" he said looking at the doctor.

Kim sat there and said "It's really a funny story. To be honest."

Dr. Lipsky looked at them both a bit "What's a funny story?" he asked looking a bit confused.

"We had gone to an event" said Ron "It was a barbeque at a friends home" said Kim. "Okay" said the doctor "what happen?"

Kim just looked at Ron as he sort of blushed as he was embarrassed "Well Ronnie here decided it would be a nice idea to bring his naked mole rat to the party."

The doctor looked at Ron "You carry a naked mole rat" Ron just sat there quietly. "Hey I didn't think Rufus was going to get out from my pocket and onto the cheese platter!" said Ron to his defense.

"Anyways our friend wife ran out the house screaming her head off." The doctor gave a small chuckle to that last statement as did Ron. "Ron that wasn't funny" said Kim, Ron just smiled "Oh come off it Kim you were laughing just like the rest of us" he said.

"Actually I had cover my face after Rufus had ran outside. After there dog had been chasing him and knocked you into there pool"

Ron was laughing "Yeah that was… HEY!" Kim was laughing now

"That's just wrong Kim. You snuck that in on me" said Ron as he slumped into his chair.

The doctor just sits there looking at them "I don't get these two" he said in a low voice to himself as he just shook his head as he thought -At one moment there at each others throat and the next there laughing teasing each other- .

"Well besides all of this our friends had a raffle that night" said Kim, "Lover boy here decided to buy like eighty dollars worth a tickets" she said. "What I can't help it" said Ron "He gets a bit competitive" said Kim.

"Ah" said the doctor, as Ron continued with the story "Little did we know it was for a few session here with you doc" said Ron. "Our friends have a funny way of letting us know we needed marriage consular" said Kim, as they both gave a small laugh.

As the doctor made another note on to his pad of paper he says "So you feel as if you don't belong here?" Ron looked at Kim as she answers by saying "Absolutely but we have a theory for this." Ron blinks and says "We do?"

"Yes Ron you remember the oil-check" said Kim to Ron as she looked at him. "Oh Right! Right Kim you mean the take a look under the hood and things like that? I mean since we've been married like five years" Kim quickly corrects Ron "Six." Ron looks at Kim and then at the doctor says "Right five six years. This is just a check up for us." As Kim and Ron look at the doctor and just smile.

The doctor finishes scribbling down another note on to his note pad. "So if I could ask you both a question. How are you as a couple?" Kim quickly answers by saying "Eight." As she figured it was a number scenario

Ron blinks for a second "Wait a minute doc, what are you basing it on doc? Ten being great one being the worst?" The doctor glances at Ron "Just answer the question" he said, Ron just looks at Kim and says "Ready?" As they both response in unison "eight."

The doctor wrote this down on his note pad again. Asking more questions the doctor says "On a scale of one to ten how happy is your partner?" Ron answers quickly this time saying "eight", Kim looks at the doctor and says "Wait can we use fractions?" Ron says to Kim "I thought it was just instinctive" the doctor nods in agreement.

"Ok I'm all set, are you all set Ron" says Kim, as Ron nodded and begins to count "one, two, three" once again they both say in unison "eight."

Dr. Lipsky nods and writes it down as Kim glances out the window. That's when the doctor says "How often do you two have sex?" Ron and Kim weren't expecting the question as they both froze complete as Kim turn her attention back to the doctor.

Kim was the first to break the silence "I don't understand what you mean" she said, just as Ron asks "Yeah okay. I'm completely lost on this. This is another one of those one to ten question things?"

The doctor looks at both of them and says "This isn't a number agreement scenario. It's just a straight forward question. How often do you two have sex?" Ron and Kim just freeze in there place not knowing what to say. The doctor just stares at them strangely…

"Okay. How about we move on here" said the doctor "Why don't you tell me about where you two first met." Ron answers the question by saying "It was in Bolivar, Colombia" said Ron "It was like five years" Once again Kim corrects Ron and says "Six." Ron shuts up for a second and looks at her "Right five six years ago.

**Flashback to five or six years ago**

Ron was in the hotel that he was staying at as he stood at the bar with in the restaurant. The police spot Ron at the bar having a Mojito. Ron was wearing casual clothes a nice polo shirt with a pair of khaki slacks and nice pair of shoes.

Ron looks at the bartender and asks "Que ocurrirá" the bartender response by saying "Alguien mató la Baracuda!" Ron looked at him and says "un pez?"

The bartender stared at Ron as if he could smack him upside the head. "No senior, Sancho Verrano! El es una ponderosa persona en el pais de Colombia." said the bartender.

"Oh" said Ron as he takes a drink, the bartender had also manage to say "La Policía redadas son solo turistas" As the police approached "Estas solo senior?" said the officer to Ron as he turns a round and says "What?"

Just as the police were all running into the hotel a beautiful red head walks in, Ron looks over at the entrance to see Kim. Kim stood there in a white silk top shirt and white silk skirt and matching white shoes.

She happened to glance up with a focus look in her eyes. "Ustedes dos estan juntos?" said the police, neither one move as he asked them again "Estan juntos?"

Kim didn't know what to say just as the police were about to grab her Ron says "Ella vino comigo!" The officer glares at Ron for a second then looks at Kim before he signals Kim to leave.

They walk back to Kim's room in the hotel as she open the door to her room. Kim and Ron step in just as she closes the door they listen to footsteps and yelling outside, both Kim and Ron face each other as Kim says "Hey" Ron smiles and response "Uh Hi."

They stood there for a second before another word had been said. Ron says "What's your name?" Kim looks at him and says "Kim Possible. You" Kim smiled at him "Ron Stoppable" as he extends his hand to shake hers.

As they relax in the room Kim and Ron as they waited for the police to leave the hotel. It was a quarter to nine when everything started to settle down. Kim slowly open the door just a crack to look outside.

"They're gone" she said to Ron, as she closed the door. "So now what?" ask Ron, "How about we go out I know this small outdoor bar just a few blocks away from here" said Kim.

Ron looked at her and said "Sure let's go" Kim smiles as she looks at him "I'm comfortable the way I am. I'm not sure if you want to go change" she asked, Ron shook his head and says "Nah! I'm good!" As they open the door Ron steps out of Kim's room as she followed closing the door behind her.

Kim and Ron made there way out to street. "So what brings you to Colombia?" said Kim, as she waited patiently for Ron to reply "Oh nothing special just a business trip is all. How about you? Why are you here?"

Kim looks down the street as she says "I'm on a small vacation is all" Ron nodded as he was sort of checking Kim out –Man she's really hot!- he thought to himself but snap out it quickly.

"So are you by yourself" he asked Kim, "Yes I couldn't talk anyone into coming a long" she lied to him but, of course she could not tell him that she was on a mission "I traveled here by myself." Ron nodded "So are you married" ask Kim, Ron blinks some "Nope single" Kim looked at him "really, so am I" she said.

Ron eye had opened wide and then closed as he moved his fist back and said "Boo-yah" Kim had come to a stop a couple of feet away from the him, as Ron was about say "So…" when he noticed Kim was looking at him "what's the matter Kim?"

She looked into Ron's eyes as she steps closer "Why did you say Boo-yah for" asked Kim, he blinked "I never said that" said Ron. Kim glance at him "You did too! Just right now. After I said I was single" she said, Ron thought for a second and response "Look I didn't mean it as a bad thing. It's just I don't meet two many beautiful single women" he said to Kim.

"Is that so" said Kim, Ron nodded in agreement. In Kim's mind she had notice that Ron had this cute thing about him. She wasn't the kind of girl to open up as quickly to a guy she just met but, there was something about Ron she had admire.

"I guess I can agree with you Ron" said Kim "You aren't bad looking either" as she lean in to kiss him, as Ron met her half way as there lips locked up into a kiss, as Kim wrapped her arms around Ron neck closing her eyes. He did the same placing his around her waist Ron closing his eyes as well, as they stood there in a deep passionate kiss.

Kim for some reason didn't expect the kiss to be a passionate one, seeing it had made her blush. After a few seconds Kim broke the kiss as she looked into his eyes "We're almost there Ron. We just need to walk through the alley" said Kim, as they began to walk down the alley.

Ron kept his arms around Kim's waist as they made there way through. This was something new for each of them neither had expected to find someone and feel close to them.

To Kim and Ron it just felt as every thing was going right for them. They had just walked out from the alley back on to the streets "So in which direction is this bar at" said Ron, they came to a stop just as Kim says "It's this way" as they made a left turn.

Sure enough Kim was correct as sound of people talking could be heard over the playing Latin music. Kim and Ron approach the hostess podium as the young lady working ask "Quantos son" seeing that it was a busy night at the bar, they looked at the you lady as Ron had answer "Dos" she nodded and led them to a table.

Just as they reached the table Ron had pulled the chair out for Kim as she took her seat, Ron smile as he sat down next to her. "Le gustaria algo de beber" a waiter had approach there table, wondering if they would like something to drink.

Ron looked at Kim "Something to drink" Ron said to Kim "Sure" said Kim "Doesn't matter what it is" asked Ron, Kim shook her head. "Una botella de tequila por favor" said Ron.

Kim was impressed with Ron's ability to speak the national language so well that she found it really fascinating. "So how did you learn to speak Spanish so well" Kim asked Ron "I have a good friend that has been teaching me" he said.

After a couple of hours from being at the bar, it had been so late into the night, as they seem to drink, talk and dance the night away. Kim and Ron had been enjoying themselves as they made there way back to the table after a dance.

Ron sat down on the chair, as Kim straddled him sitting down on his lap. Ron smiled as he poured the remaining a mount of the liquor into two shot glasses. As he gave one to Kim and took the other into his hand, they put a little salt in other hand as they licked the salt from there hand and took the shot down. Ron and Kim let out a breath of relief as they grabbed the last two lime wedges and bit into them. Kim smiled as she look down into Ron's eyes and lean in to give him another kiss on the lips. As he smiled afterwords from the kiss.

Ron looked at his watch to see what time it was and noticed it read 12:30 am "It's getting late" he said. "What don't tell me you want to call it a night already" said Kim. "No but, what else can we do" asked Ron, Kim began to smile "I got an idea." Ron looked at her "Like what" says Ron, "We could go back to my room and" she began to whisper into Ron's ears as his eyes open wide.

It didn't take Ron long to put two and two together "Boo-yah" he whispered, even though Kim heard it she looked at him and smiles "Doesn't take much to excite you I see" said Kim as she began to stand "Come on let's go."

Kim grabbed Ron's hand as they walked over to the bar and paid there bill, leaving the bar to head back to the hotel. Kim and Ron headed back to the hotel pausing a couple times as they kissed. As soon as they entered the hotel and stood outside of Kim's room she lean in to give Ron another passionate kiss, as she had the key in her right hand, she began to open the door with her right arm.

She moved her left hand along the front of Ron's shirt as she began to undo the buttons and move her left hand down his shirt to take it off. Once Kim had the door open they lean against the door, as Kim had taken Ron's shirt. Ron was doing the same as he was unzipping Kim's top from the back and it slid down from her shoulders. They walked into the room just as Ron managed to place a "Do Not Disturbed" sign on the door as it closed behind them.

The next morning Kim had been a sleep as the sun was shining bright, it had lighten the room completely. As she continued to sleeping with her head cradle into her right arm, she began to lean back as she felt around for Ron.

After she had notice Ron wasn't there she began to wake up, as she sat up looking around her room with the sheets wrapped around her body. Kim looked over to the window and thought –Smooth move Possible! You let this guy use you-. There was a click that came from the door as it began to open slowly.

Kim stared at the door as Ron stepped in with two cups of coffee and some breakfast. She managed to blink as she was caught of gaurd by Ron's return. She had a surprised look on her face, as she thought –He's still here-! Ron had shut the door behind him quietly, as he turned around to see Kim sitting up in the bed.

"Hey!" said Kim "Hey, yourself" said Ron "I thought you might like some coffee and something to eat" said Ron.

Ron had already picked up his cup and been drinking his coffee as he looked out the window. Kim stood up off the bed and walked over to grabbed the other cup as she had the sheets wrapped around her and walked over to Ron, as they both stared out the window…  
**  
End of the flashback  
**  
Ron and Kim sat there in the marriage consular office as the doctor took a drink from his cup of water. "Interesting so you two met outside the country" he said "Correct" said Kim.

"Is there more to the story?" Ron looked over at the doctor "Well yeah there is more I'm not even done yet" he said. "Well I guess you'll have to continue next time Mr. Stoppable" said the doctor.

Kim began to stand up from the chair as did Ron "We need to schedule for…" said Kim, as the doctor look in to his planner "Next month, same day, same time, just let my secretary know" said the doctor. "Okay" said Kim, as they walked out the office.

**End of the second session**

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay this is my first Kim Possible fan fiction so I know reviews can be harsh at times. I want to hear what you have to say about the story let me know. Let me know what you think about Drakken being the marriage consular. I know it's not the perfect role for him but hey I thought it was funny. This is just first chapter my story will continue. I am trying to keep close to the movie but that close. I am thinking of what city and state to place them in


	2. Session Number Three

I don't own nothing that has to with Kim Possible or any of the characters. Nor do I own anything that has to do with Mr. and Mrs. Smith.

* * *

The Third Session  
**  
**Kim and Ron where just walking into the marriage counselor office for the next session. As they walked into the office the secretary say "Hello. May I help you?"

Ron had taken a seat in one of the chairs in the waiting area where he picks up a sport magazine to read, as Kim made her way over to secretary desk "Yes we have an appointment with Dr. Lipsky" says Kim.

The secretary looks up at Kim form her seat as she ask "Your name" Kim smiles and replies "Kim and Ron Stoppable" as the young lady takes a look at her planner to find there names "Ah yes! Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, we've been expecting you" said the secretary "Dr. Lipsky will see you in a bit."

Kim looks down at the secretary and say "Thank you" as she walks over to a chair and takes a seat next to Ron.

Kim picks up the newspaper as she looks for a good article to read. They we're sitting in the waiting area for about fifteen minutes.

Dr. Lipsky walks over to his secretary and says "Has my one o'clock arrived yet" the secretary nods and responses "Yes, should I send them in" Dr. Lipsky says "could you please."

The secretary takes a looks into the waiting area "Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable?" Kim glances up from the newspaper "Yes" says Kim "The doctor will see you now" Kim smiles and says "Thank You. Let's go Ron."

Ron had started to get out his chair with Kim following him into the doctor office. "Ah… Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable" said Dr Lipsky "Nice to see you again" as he shakes there hands. Just as the doctor closes the door behind him, as Kim and Ron had taken a seat in the two separate chairs.

The doctor sits down and says "Last time you were here" said Dr. Lipsky "You had been telling me where the both of you had met." Ron nods at the doctor as Kim says "Correct" the doctor looks at them as he grabs his pen and notepad "Would you like to continue?" Ron looks over at Kim "Why don't you tell him" says Ron.  
**  
Flashback  
**  
Kim nods and says "Okay I'll continue the story" Ron sat back quietly as Kim began to speak about how they spent the morning eating breakfast and enjoyed each others company while they were talking.

"So how long are you in Colombia for" asked Kim, Ron looked at her "I am here until later to later today" said Ron. Kim had taken a drink from her coffee when Ron ask "Why" Kim looks at him as she began to swallow the coffee "I was just curious if you were staying longer then me is all" Ron blinks and then smiles at her.

"I guess you're last day here is today as well" said Ron, Kim began to nod her head "Yeah I'm heading back to the states today." Ron gave a small chuckle before he says "Man this is weird" he said, Kim raises an eyebrow "I mean it in a good way" he said.

Dr. Lipskyinterrupts Kim for a second "So you two met on the last couple of days in Colombia" Ron and Kim response by saying "Yes." The doctor scribbled down a note in his note pad before he says "Please continue Mrs. Stoppable."

Kim continued where she had left off as she had understood what Ron was saying. "You're right Ron it is strange" Ron was nodding his head "Yeah next thing you'll know we'll be heading to the same location" said Ron.

Kim looks into his eyes as she says "Ok then where are you heading to" Ron blinks "I'm heading for Chicago. What about you?" Kim falls out her chair as she heard him say the word Chicago. "Okay this is strange. I'm heading the same way" say Kim, as she picked herself off the floor.

Ron's mouth was hanging open as he wanted to say if she was okay but, Kim's last response left him speechless. Kim dust herself off as she looked into Ron's blank stare "Ron" says Kim "Yoo-hoo… Earth to Ron" he wasn't responding to her.

She began to wave her hand in front of his face, just as Ron said "I must be dreaming" Kim blinks then shouts "RON SNAP OUT OF IT!" Ron shook his head "Huh… What" he said, as he looked at Kim "Are you okay" says Kim. "Yeah I just thought I heard you say that you were heading back to Chicago just like me" said Ron, Kim says "I am heading to Chicago."

Once again Dr. Lipsky interrupts Kim "So it sounds like you were both surprise with this" says the doctor. Ron looks at Kim as she glances back "Well yeah it was a surprise" said Ron "It was like if Ron and I were suppose to meet. This was a weird moment for us." said Kim.

Dr. Lipsky wrote down another note in his notepad and had taken a look at the clock. "You may continue Mrs. Stoppable" said the doctor.

Kim was telling the doctor on how they spent the rest of there day getting all there things packed in there own rooms. Eventually they had discovered that both of them would be leaving around the same time for the airport. Things just seem to feel a lot strange to Ron as they had been on the same flight on there way home.

Ron was looking out the window on the plane as he was thinking about Kim, wondering if Kim had been thinking a bout him. After being in the air for more then two hours Kim had decide to break the silence between them "So where in city do you live" asked Kim, Ron took a deep breath "I'm in a sub-division outside of Chicago. You" Kim looked at him "I'm in the city."

Ron had been thinking if they we're a couple after spending the night in Colombia. "I wanted to ask you something Kim" asked Ron "What is it Ron" said Kim "Do you see us as a couple?" Ron had turn his head to face her as Kim smiled and lean forward to give him a kiss on the lips Ron starts to blink not expecting her to kiss him. Kim smiled as she looks into Ron's eyes as she continues to kiss him.

There was a couple sitting across from Ron and Kim as they watch "Ah to be young again" said the man "Yeah" says his wife.

Kim and Ron could tell others had been watching but it didn't bother them, as they could hear the older man say to his wife "Why can't you kiss me like that" the wife looked at him then at Ron "Well if you lost a bit of weight and dyed your hair blonde maybe I would" said the older women "now quit starring at them."

The kiss had lasted for more then a few minutes, as Kim pulled back as she breaths in "How's that for an answer" says Kim. "I… I… love it" said Ron, which made Kim giggle as Ron was just in his own world. Ron was coming out of it as he looks at Kim with a smile on his face.

The lights had been turned off by the captain when Kim yawns she was tired and needed a bit of sleep. Kim had move the arm rest so she could snuggle up next to Ron, as he place an arm over her shoulders closing her eyes.

There was still a couple of hours before they would land in Chicago so Ron just rest his head against the seat to as he fell a sleep.

"So what happen after your plane landed" asked Dr. Lipsky, "Well after Ron and I grabbed our bags" said Kim "we set up our next date." Ron smiles he sat there quietly without talking as Kim was telling Dr. Lipsky the details "Yeah" says Ron "I was looking forward to our next date. I mean… I was happy with Kim."

Kim glances at Ron then back at the doctor "So what cause the issues between you then" asked Dr. Lipsky. Ron just chuckled a bit "Well there is still more to the story" he says "Yeah I could tell you more" said Kim. The doctor nodded "Please we still have time in this session."

"I'm sorry Kim but, may I continue with the story" said Ron. He was bored from sitting there and wanted something to do. "Sure" said Kim as she looks at Ron. Ron had start by saying "I had no clue where I could take Kim out too."

After a few seconds Ron had gone quiet as if he need to think it over for a couple of seconds. "I had suggested going to Navy Pier" said Ron "since it was close by and had a carnival" Kim smiles "Little did Ron know I was going to drag him into the shops on Michigan Ave as well."

Since they were in downtown Chicago and knew the Pier was close to all the shops. Ron moved his right hand over his face "Yeah Kim surprised me with that one" says Ron.

"I didn't know that Kim had an obsession with cuddle…" a loud smack could be heard from the right side of Ron. Kim had lean over to punch him in the right arm "OW! WHAT DID YOU HIT ME FOR!" yells Ron as he looked at Kim, she was giving him a mean glare "You promised not to bring that up" said Kim.

Dr. Lipsky looked at Ron then at Kim "Bring what up" ask the doctor. Kim had forgotten that Dr. Lipsky was in the room with them before she said "It's nothing."

Dr. Lipsky raises an eyebrow "I don't believe you" he said "you wouldn't hit your husband if it was nothing." Ron was rubbing his right arm Kim had nailed him pretty good "Look Kim you told him about Rufus. Why can't I him about the cuddle…" Kim glares right at Ron and says through her teeth "If you say it Ron I am going to hurt you."

Ron put some thought into it as he stood up as he began to step back and says "she likes to collect" Kim stood up to cover Ron's mouth "Cuddle Buddies." Kim froze completely as her face turn red from embarrassment as she looked at the floor.

Kim has never felt so embarrass as she close her eyes. "That's all" said Dr. Lipsky as he tried not to laugh "Cuddle buddies" said the doctor. A small laughter escaped Dr. Lipsky as Kim shouted "YES I COLLECT CUDDLE BUDDIES!"

Kim was angry that Ron had brought this up to the doctor who covered his face so Kim wouldn't see him laughing "ah ple…" he laughed "please continue Mr. Stoppable."

"I had never seen anyone move through the cuddle buddy store like Kim did" said Ron "I just couldn't belive my eyes" Ron made it sound as Kim was crazy person with in the store.

After they had taken off from the Cuddle Buddy store and visited a few others. Kim and Ron had decided to make there way over to Navy Pier where they grab some lunch.

They order a pizza that both of them share as they planned there day. "I want to go on the Ferris wheel" said Kim as she looked around "Okay I want to check out some of the carnival games" said Ron.

Kim notices a sign about the IMAX theater "We could see a movie too" says Kim "they have a theater here." Ron was looking at the IMAX sign too "I wonder if they will have something good playing."

After eating there lunch and having a good conversation Kim and Ron headed over to the IMAX. While they had looked over the list of movies playing nothing had caught there interest. "So much for that idea" says Kim as they started walking away "Well how about we go up stairs" said Ron, as Kim looked at him "For what" ask Kim?

"There is a garden with a few things from the museum" said Ron. Kim thought about it and says "Let's go" they walked away from the IMAXback out to the front where the stairs where to reach the second floor. People had been walking in and out from the garden after viewing the stuff from the museum as Kim and Ron entered.

"Wow" they said in unison "the garden look beautiful" said Kim, Ron nodded in agreement as they walked into the area looking at some of the display cases. Kim was reading the sign a on a fossil they had found in a different country, as Ron walked over to the next case that held an amulet.

"Huh that looks pretty expensive" Ron said to himself "What does" ask Kim. She had made her way over towards Ron "This amulet" says Ron, as Kim looked the sign over and says "What the?" Ron looks at Kim "Something wrong" he said, as Kim was shaking her head as she response "It says this amulet can give a person mystical powers." Ron begins to read the sign before he says "Yeah okay who is stupid enough to believe that"

Kim just shrugs as they walk towards the doors that lead to the outside walk way. It was such a lovely day outside as Kim and Ron look over at the downtown area.

"Hey I didn't know they gaveboat tours here" said Ron "How couldn't you know. You think the name would giveyou a hint Ron" says Kim. Ron had felt pretty stupid at the moment "Let's check it out Kim" says Ron "maybe we can get on a tour later." Eventually they decided to pass on it after seeing it was a bit expensive.

"Let's just go to the Ferris Wheel" said Ron, as they headed for Ferris wheel and stop at the ticket booth. "Wow this is a big Ferris wheel" says Kim, Ron had looked up "No kidding" he said.

The line was very short for the Ferris wheel seeing that carnival was in the same location people where checking out the other rides. Kim and Ron move through the line pretty quickly as they reach the entrance of the ride. "Next" says one of the workers as Ron and Kim walk up so they can sit down.

The ride operator lower the safety bar "Ready" he says to Kim and Ron. As they both say "Ready" as the Ferris Wheel begins to move upwards and stops after a going up a couple of feet into the air.

Ron smiles as lifts his right arm over Kim's shoulder which makes her move in closer to Ron. The entire Pier could be seen from the Ferris wheel just like the city was visible "This is such a nice view" said Kim. Ron was looking out at the scene as well just as he says "You know what makes it a better scene Kim" she turns to look at Ron "What" ask Kim "That I have you here to see it with me" said Ron, as he leans in to give her a kiss as the Ferris wheel stop and they were on top for a good a mount of time.

After the Ferris wheel had made its full spin Kim and Ron headed over to check out some of the games from the carnival. The employees were trying to get people to stop at the games.

Ron wanted to try his luck on the ring toss which he manage to miss a couple of time. They moved to the next one that had you throw a baseball so you could knock over some bottles. Both Ron and Kim tried to win something but had missed the bottles. "Man you think either one of us could knock a bottle over" says Kim as Ron chuckles "We need to work on how to aim a lot better."

They were moving on to the next one when they decide to give up on the games. When they passed the shooting gallery. Another employee was attempting to get a customer "How about you little lady" said the man, Kim looked over at him "How about it try your luck" he said.

Ron looks at Kim as she smiles "I want to give it a try Ron" says Kim "Sure lets try it" he said. The man handed them two guns as Ron explain to Kim on how to hold the gun. Once she had it correct way Kim pulled the trigger of the gun as the shoots were fired out she missed every single one, Ron shakes his head "Let me try" he said.

Ron had at least hit eight of the ten targets. "Here you go" says the man handing Ron a small teddy bear. Kim looks at Ron "I want to give it another try" she says. Ron just blinks and says "Okay. She wants another go at it." The man nods and hands Kim a different gun as she holds on to it just the way Ron had shown her, as Kim began to shoot at the target.

Except this time Kim had connected on every shot going ten for ten Ron just had a surprise look on his face as the man says "Winner" and hands Kim a bigger teddy bear then Ron's. It was something Ron couldn't believe as they walk off into the crowd.

Ron says to Kim "How did you learn to shoot like that" Kim just smiles at him as they walk along. "Beginners luck" she claimed Ron just blinks "Some beginners luck" he said as he just hands off the teddy bear to a child.

At the last second Kim wanted to see the other rides in the carnival. They found some bumper car which Ron had talked Kim to get on too. After being smacked around the bumper cars they went looking for more rides. Kim had walked up to a slingshot bungy cord ride. She watch as a few kids were shot into the sky and was impress.

Just as Ron walked up to Kim. "What are you looking at Kim" he asked as she tell him to watch. Another couple got on to it as they were lunched into the air. "Ron let's go on the ride" says Kim, Ron was looking up "I don't know Kim" says Ron but it was too late Kim had dragged him into the line of the ride.

As Kim was paying for the tickets Ron had wanted to back out. Kim walks back handing Ron his ticket "This is going to be awesome" says Kim. "Yeah..." Ron wasn't too sure about that as they were next in line. Kim handed there tickets over as she place her teddy bear next to the opperator of the ride. Ron was being helped into the ball shape area to sit in. As Kim walked over to take her seat.

The ride opperator says "I'm going to down from 10 when I say 1 you will be shot into the air" as closed the top of the ball shape area "Do you have any questions?" He ask them as Ron says "Anyway I can back out this" Kim looks at him and so does the ride opperator and they both say "No" Ron gulps and just says "I was afraid of that." The count down had started. Kim was counting as "5...4...3...2..1" the ball shape object that Ron and Kim sat in launched into the air as Ron gave a yelled out loud "OH MY GOD!"

Ron had a death grip on the seat with his eyes shut. Kim on the other hand was cheering as the cords was spinning them in air as she looked down tried to get Ron to open his eyes. Once they brought them down Ron got off and fell to the floor as he kissed the ground. "I am never doing that again" he said to himself.  
**  
End of the flashback**

"So you are pretty handy with a gun then Mrs. Stoppable" says Dr. Lipsky, "Correct" says Kim with a smile on her face "Why do you ask?" said Kim.

The doctor made another note as he beings to say "I'm just curious about something" Ron and Kim both look at him and say "What's that?" Dr. Lipsky thought about how to say this "Since Mr. Stoppable inform me of your obsessions" Kim looks at the doctor as she raises an eye brow "I just wanted to know you're not going to kill him?"

Kim sat there quietly as she thought about the question "No I said I was going to hurt Ron not kill him" says Kim. Ron looks at her "What did I do" he says as he forgot about the cuddle buddies.

Kim glares at Ron "Don't play stupid Ron you're going to pay for the cuddle buddies comment you made earlier" Dr. Lipsky smiles at this if he was having fun with it as Ron thinks about.

"I never said… AH CRAP!" says Ron as he smacks his forehead "Doc why did you…" Dr. Lipsky interrupts Ron and says "WELL OUR TIME IS UP. I SHALL SEE YOU NEXT MONTH!"

Kim smiles and says "You might just see one of us next month" just as she walks out cracking her knuckles when she passes Ron and yells "LET'S GO RON! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Ron gulps he knew that Kim was pissed and he was going to pay for it.

The doctor waves good bye to Ron as he looks over at Dr. Lipsky and says "You are so wrong for this doc" the doctor laughs "See you next month Mr. Stoppable" he says as Ron walks out.

**Author's Note:**Thanks to all of you for the reviews towards the story. Well even though I was going to keep Drakken as just the marriage counselor. I decide to have cause a bit trouble between Ron and Kim. I am doing my best to get the first couple of chapters up.


	3. The Fourth Session

Remember I don't own Kim Possible or anything that has to do with the show. Disney owns it all. Just like 20thCentury Fox owns the right to Mr. and Mrs. Smith.  


* * *

**The fourth session**

A couple of months have passed ever since Kim and Ron started going to see Dr. Lipsky. The next visit to the marriage counselors was approaching them quickly. When the day finally arrived Kim and Ron were coming into the office. They did not want to lose any time with this session.

Ron had started telling the doctor the story. The doctor let Ron continue without interrupting, unless he was given a reason too. "After a few weeks of dating Kim" said Ron as he looks at Kim with a smile "I knew it was time for us to be married."

Both Kim and Ron were deep in thought as they remembered the first day they were telling there best friends about each other.

"I went into the gym" said Ron "to work out. I ran into my best friend Felix there and I was up for some cardio, so he stepped into the boxing ring to spar with the trainer, Felix was standing in front of the ring, pacing back and forth talking to Ron.

"Okay Ron you need to slow down a bit man" said Felix "You've only known Kim for about six weeks" Ron went into a fighting stance as Ron was able to connect on some punches but, he was taken down quickly by the trainer.

"Felix I'm telling you, Kim is totally amazing" said Ron as the trainer kept him to the mat. "She's smart, She's funny, She's complicated, She's sexy!" Ron was doing his best to counter the trainer every move but he couldn't get him off from him. "She an amazing shot" Felix grunted "Keep punching" he shouted at the Ron.

Felix walked around the ring so he could make eye contact with Ron "Ron when I got married I already knew my wife for over two and half years" said Felix "You have to build up a foundation of a friendship that leads up to a marriage."

Felix continued to discuss the possibilities of Ron wanting to marry Kim. There were two other ladies just starring at Felix trying to figure out why he was so against Ron marriage, Felix had the feeling that some was watching him, as he turns around to see the ladies and says "Uh Hi" the ladies just look at each other before moving heads to say what's up.

"I was out in Yosemite with my best friend Monique" says Kim, as she was telling Dr. Lipsky they went mountain climbing for the weekend.

Monique was climbing a bit off to the right of Kim as she looks over towards Kim "Kim don't you think you're doing this to fast?" Kim is pulling herself up some more as she continues to climb and says "You know me a lot better then anyone Monique. I don't make a move unless I've think about it."

Kim and Monique continued to talk as they climb up the mountain. "So what does he do" ask Monique "He's into construction" says Kim as she moves up some more "he's a big shot contactor!"

The trainer still had Ron pinned to the mat the trainer was keeping his knee in Ron's back so he couldn't get up. "So what does Kim do for a living" asked Felix "She a server down at wall street" as Ron begins to mumble as the trainer puts more weight into Ron so he couldn't get up.

"What's did you say" asked Felix "You were mumbling for a second" Ron had managed to roll onto his back as trainer pushes his head back putting his elbow into Ron's throat "S-she's like a Batman or something" said Ron through his teeth.

Kim and Monique continued to climb the mountain "What else do you know about him" says Monique "I know that he loves to travel as much as I do." Monique was listening to Kim as she nods "Plus" says Kim "He got as much as I do so it's just perfect! Kim had a big smile on her face as she felt confident about spending the rest of her life with Ron.

"Ron I'm telling you man give this as least six months tops" said Felix as Ron had regain his balance with the trainer. Ron was doing his best to keep his balance. He looks over towards Felix "I asked Kim to marry me" he says, right before the trainer slams Ron back down to the mat.

What did you say" said Felix "I couldn't hear you" the trainer was laying in a beat down on Ron as if he taken something away from him. "I'm…" Ron was trying his best to block the shots from the trainer "getting married!" Felix looks on as he says "Can you stop hitting him for a second. I couldn't hear him I think he said something crazy" the trainer didn't care he just continued to punch as "I'm getting married" Ron said a little louder.

Dr. Lipsky stops Kim and Ron from talking as he says "Interesting it sounded as your best friend didn't want you to marry your wife Mr. Stoppable" Ron looked at the doctor as he grins "That is true but I knew for a fact that I was making the right choice" said Ron.

Kim was smiling after that statement as she had felt the same way at first "Monique tired her best to have me think it over as well but, like Ron my mind was made up." Dr. Lipsky nodded as he wrote something down in his note pad "Please continue you two" he said.

Kim had started talking again as she was telling Dr. Lipsky on how they were planning the wedding. There wedding had taken place during the end of the summer of 2007.

"We had an invited over 200 hundred people" said Kim "all who were friends and family" says Ron. Ron looks at the doctor "You had mention that Felix sounded as he didn't approve of Kim and I marriage" say Ron as he laughs a little "You were right."

Felix was standing next to Ron as Kim was making her way down the isle "You know it is not too late to call off the wedding Ron" said Felix in low voice, Ron glares at Felix "Dude get over it. I'm getting married and that's final" he said.

Ron could not take his eyes off a Kim as she made her way down the isle. Kim was being lead down the isle by a very short man that looked familiar to Ron. Kim had on The most beautiful white dress with thin red lines. Everything about Kim just looked incredible to Ron it was as if he was looking at Christmas morning.

Kim was looking right at Ron with a smile on her face. She was admiring the way Ron looked in his black tuxedo he was just the way she had pictured him, except that she almost started laughing when she noticed Rufus had popped out Ron's pocket in a smallest tux she'd had ever seen.

The wedding had gone smoothly without any problems except for when the priest ask "If anyone has any objections why these two should not be married let them speak now or forever hold your peace" Felix was about to raise his hand to say something when Ron elbow him in the stomach without any one seeing it.

The priest looked at Felix "Are you okay" he asked Felix just nodded and said "Yeah! Sorry… Continue on." After the priest declare Kim and Ron as husband and wife the two shared a wonderful kiss in front of there guest. While they kissed Ron and Kim received a standing ovation before they walked back down the isle the wedding and reception turned out to be great.

Dr. Lipsky had a smile on his face as he asked them "So how was the honeymoon?" Kim and Ron just look at him then back at each other "We're going to skip that part" said Kim "Yeah we are" added Ron.

"That's just too personal I don't need everyone to know" said Ron, Kim was nodding in agreement they felt that was there business and no one else needed to know. "Okay" said Dr. Lipsky "I was just curious is all" as the session was coming to an end.

* * *

**Author's Note:** For anyone that has read this story I want to apologize for my crappy grammer. I am trying my best to work on it. Thanks again for putting up with it. I want to say thank you if you're somebody that has read my first fanfic. I hope that you are enjoying it as I am having fun typing it.


	4. Five or Six Years Ago

Once again I don't own anything that has to with Kim Possible or the characters. Disney owns it all. The same goes for the Mr. and Mrs. Smith it belongs to 20 Century Fox

* * *

**Flashback to five or six years ago  
**Ron was standing by his front door as he looked outside and notices it had rain the previous night. He opened the door making his way out towards the street to pick up the newspaper. When he picked up the newspaper it was sitting in his walk way, shaking it off a bit to get off the water that was on it.

His neighbor was doing the same as he wave to Ron who turns around to go back in. Kim was in the kitchen making some coffee for Ron, as she had the news on the small television pouring some orange juice into a glass.

After they had both enjoyed there small breakfast Kim and Ron headed upstairs into there bathroom. They were standing in front of the mirror as Ron went to hang up his robe on the hook as it falls off to the floor.

Ron shakes his head as he turns on the water fossit as Kim was reading an article and walks away "We need to get these filters change" said Ron as he reached for his mouth wash.

"So what do you think about Dr. Lipsky" said Kim as they were getting dressed for work "His questions seem to be wishy-washy if you ask me" said Kim.

Ron just puts on his shirt "We have to go even if we don't like it" said Ron. Kim blinks as she looks at Ron "but his office is clear across town" says Kim "and we have an appointment as well."

"Well four o'clock is rush hour Kim and I'm not crazy about that." Ron looks at Kim "I guess that settles that then" says Kim as Ron walks out into the bed room and turns on the TV.

It was getting closer to nine o'clock as Ron and Kim made there way to the garage. Each one had there own car Kim with had a silver luxury sedan as Ron had a black luxury sedan as well. "Remember Ron dinner is at seven" said Kim, Ron tried not to shutter as he looks at Kim "I'll be there" he says.

Ron and Kim pull out at the same time nearly hitting each others car in the drive way as they stop. Kim raises an eyebrow looking at Ron through the car window as he let's out a sigh and let's her go first. Kim makes a right turn as she pulls out as Ron leaves in the opposite direction.

**Mean while at the Global Justice office**

The employees were moving about as it was another busy day. Everyone had their assignments to finish up befor the end of the day. "I'm on my way to see Mr. L" says a lovely lady with long black hair "so hold all my call" she says to her secretary.

She wasn't like the most of her co-workers who always needed to blab a bout going to see Mr. L. Though she didn't mind telling people that Mr. L did choose her for a special assignment.

Sheila Johnson was one of the hottest agents working at the firm. Not too many of the employees knew that Sheila had a special gift. Except for one person in the entire building knew her secret and she was on her way to see him.

Some of the other ladies couldn't stand her because they would picture Sheila acting as if she on top food chain. Since every women in the firm consider to rank themselves by there looks. Then again Sheila knew the othe ladies hated the fact that she looked so beautiful.

She also didn't give two shits about what the other ladies thought of her because, She knew very well that none of them had the guts to say it directly to her face.

"Ms. Johnson" said a young man as she came to a stop "Yes" said Sheila turning around to face him "I was going out to grab some coffee would you like anything?" Sheila looks at the young man with a smile "Sure bring me a coffee with two creams and two sugars" she said with a smile.

In a way she found it cute that everyone of her male co-workers tried to earn some brownie points with her. She was single alright but, there wasn't a man in this firm that could handle the fire that burn with in her. Still it never bother her to receive the attention most guys would giver her.

After being stop she made her way into the bosses office as she walked up to the elevator that got them into his office. Sheila says "Hi" to the older women as she walk pass her.

The secretary looks at Sheila and says "Where do you think you're going" she asked "I have to see Mr. L about something" says Sheila.

"Well he can see you" said the secretary who didn't like Sheila as well. Sheila wasn't an idiot she could easily tell when someone didn't like her. "If I were you I be careful with the way you talk to me" said Sheila, the secretary rolled her eyes "Yeah okay don't come into my area and give me your lip."

The secretary voice went up in volume "Now I told you Mr. L can see you" said the older lady "He doesn't need you to go into his office" Sheila began to glare at the older women "Now step away from the elevator if you know what is good for you because, just like everyone else at that's been her for 25 years has never been in Mr. L office as well."

Sheila didn't like the way this old women was talking to her. She moves in closer to look into the secretary's eyes "Look I don't care who's seen him or not" said Sheila "You don't know me like that." The secretary was looking at Sheila "So if were you I'd change that tone in your voice" said Sheila as she did her best not too lose her temper.

The secretary face goes completely red from anger "Who the hell do you think you are" said the secretary as she got into Sheila face. "I've been working for Mr. L for over 40 years" said the secretary "and you will show me some respect you little !"

Sheila begins to laugh as she was keeping her temper under control but, that last statement had did it she was pissed. "Now I know you just didn't call me a " said Sheila "if I were you I would apologize before you get hurt, or else I'll show you what kind of a I CAN BE" said Sheila.

Sheila loud profanity could be heard down the hallway. Some of the other employee were beginning to gather around outside of the secretary's office after hearing the commotion they wanted to see what had been going on in there.

"Oh really" says the secretary "and how will you be doing that?" Even though Sheila was a lot younger and probably stronger then her. The old lady wasn't going to back down from anybody that included Sheila.

Sheila raised her right arm up as her hand ignited with a green flame "LIKE THIS!" The secretary noticed the green flame that appeared from nowhere onto Sheila's hand. The secretary might of not been afraid at first but, she was now having second thoughts about getting into Sheila's face and for calling her a .

Mr L. was indeed watching Sheila over the monitor. As the refection of a young black male could be seen from the screen"Damn it Sheila" he shouted in his office as he calls his secretary on the phone. As he noticed that other employees had been watching the commotion from out his secretary's office.

The phone rang as the secretary was terrified to move. Never in her life has she person ignite there hand into flames."answer the phone" say Sheila. The secretary says "He-hello" Mr. L. was on the other line "Put Sheila on the phone right now!" Without saying a word the secretary handed the phone to Sheila

Sheila looks at the older women as the flame vanishes from her hand. "I thought I told my secretary to hold my calls" she said as she grabs the phone "HELLO" shouted Sheila "Ms. Johnson what did I tell you about threatening any of the employees with your powers." Sheila had to think for a second wondering how this person knew about her powers.

"Who is this" she asked she pissed off and would of told off her boss if it wasn't for the fact she recognize the voice "I'm sorry Mr. L" said Sheila "I just over reacted was all"

Mr. L. had explain how he been watching her the whole entire time and asked her to calm down. "What about the assignment" ask Sheila "There is a yellow enveloped on her desk" said the boss over the phone. Sheila looks for the envelope as spotting it next to the computer as she grabs it and opens it.

She looks at the piece of paper with in the envelope "Is this the assignment" she asked her boss on the phone "That's it" he responded "Now make us proud" he said before the phone clicks.

Sheila begins to walk out as she comes to a complete stop and looks at the secretary "Oh you tell anyone about my hand igniting with a flame" said Sheila "I'll make sure you don't live to see your next birthday understood" the secretary gulps with a terrified look in her eyes "Yes ma'am!"

The others went back to work as they tried not too put much into it. They only knew that Sheila and the secretary were at each others throats and they were seconds away from going at it.

Meanwhile back in Chicago IL

Kim was checking on the food she had cooking in the oven was ready as she heard the timer beep. She put on an oven mitt and pulled it out "God I hate cooking" she says.

As she walks over to the counter to set the tray down to let it cool off a little, while she made the salad. Kim was beginning to chop up some veggies when she stops for a couple of seconds. She added a bit of seasoning to it and places the bottle down.

Ron was pulling into the drive backwards as he puts his car in the garage. Ron sat in his car for a while as he placed his wedding ring back on to his index finger. He looks up into the mirror checking out his clothing and hair, when he realized that he had some blood on his collar.

"Shit" said Ron as he put on his coat and steps out his car and walks out the garage, with something Kim had asked him to pick up from the market. Ron walks up to his back door as the rain was coming pouring down on to him.

He open the door "I'm home" he says out loud as he walks into the kitchen "Hi honey" say Kim as Ron walks over to her "Man it's pissing rain out there" he says as he walks up to Kim and gives her a kiss.

"So was your day" asked Kim "So-so" responded Ron as he remove his coat and walks into the other room "Oh" says Kim "I bought new curtains" Ron wasn't listening as he says "Did you?"

Ron was busy making a martini "The gardener left the lawnmower out again" Kim walks into the living room with a smile on her face "So what do you think" she asked, Ron looks around the corner as he takes a bite from the olive the place in the martini

"They look nice" he said. Kim for some reason didn't believe that "I almost didn't get them due to a little tea sandwich of man that had them in his hands first" said Kim "but, I won!" Ron looks at her "You sure did" he said.

"There a bit green don't you think" said Kim "I think we need to get rid of the old rugs and get new ones. Prussian maybe" she asked cheerfully. Ron looks at her not wanting to argue the point "Maybe we could just keep the old ones and just wait."

Kim glances over to Ron "We talked about this" she said "I know we did but we also discussed that we could wait." Ron was just standing there looking at the curtains "Look if you don't like them just say so" said Kim "Ok fine I don't like them" responded Ron.

Kim blinks not expecting that him to be honest and says "You'll get used to them." It didn't matter if Ron liked the curtains or not, whatever Kim wanted she got it.

Ron had stepped outside into the rain to push the mower back in to the garage. He pushed up the side walk into the drive way he comes across a basketball that was sitting in the yard, as he grabs the ball and chucks it over the neighbor hedge and into the basket.

Ron knew he made the shot because of the swooshing sound the net made and finish putting the lawn mower away. He made sure to grab the mail since Kim forgot to grab it earlier, as he made his way back in the house.

Kim was cleaning up her new curtains when the door open she was on a chair with a vacuum duster balancing. She was moving perfectly on the chair as it moved from side to side.

Ron walks in looking at the Kim "Your going to fall" he said to Kim "Show's what you know Ron" she said as he opens up a letter and reads it "Huh service and no APR until March" says Ron, Kim glances over from the chair not really caring about what he just said.

Ron had made another appointment with Dr. Lipsky as the doctor only this he went solo. "You've decide to come back Mr. Stoppable" asked the doctor "Yeah" says Ron.

"Let me something clear doc" said Ron "I love my wife with all my heart. I want her to be happy but, there are times where I just want to" Ron makes a choking grip with his hands "ARGH!"

Dr. Lipsky looks at him "Then why did you make the choking statement with your hands" Ron looks at the doctor "There are times where I'll need to get some sleep" said Ron "She keeps her light on for half the night.

Kim is sitting in bed reading a magazine she bought as Ron had just turn off the lights to his lamp. He scoots in closer to the middle of the bed when he turns over "Honey could you…" Kim with out even looking at Ron says "I don't want too."

Kim had also made a visit to the doctors by herself. "There is this huge space between us and it keeps filling up with everything we don't say to each other..." She looks at the doctor "What do you call that?" Dr. Lipsky says "Marriage."

"What don't you say to each other" asked the doctor "Ah… Hmm" says Kim. Kim smiles as she needed sometime to think about the question. As she began to tell Dr. Lipsky what had been said during dinner the other night.

Ron was reading the paper as he folds it up and grabs his napkin. He looks down at his dinner "This looks nice. Did you do something new Kim" says Ron.

Kim was taking a drink from her wine glass as before going "Mmm Hmm" she puts the glass down on the table and says "I added some peas to the recipe."

"Yeah the peas" says Ron looking at the rice on his plate "No wonder it looks green" he mumbles. "What did you say Ron" ask Kim, Ron didn't realize he'd said that too loud. "It looks good" he said as he began to cut his steak.

"Honey can you pass the salt" he asked Kim looks up at Ron "The salts right in middle of the table Ron" said Kim. Ron had just taken a drink of wine as he looks down at the table "It's in the middle of the table" said Ron "That right it's between you and me" says Kim, as she nods.

Ron puts down his wine glass and looks right across to Kim. His look said it all to Kim to her it felt that Ron was thinking what the is that suppose to mean.

"How honest are you with him" ask Dr. Lipsky "Pretty honest" said Kim "It's not like I lie to him or anything." She pauses to think for a second "I have my little secrets" says Kim with a smile "We all have our secrets."

Ron was in the living room with a magazine in hand. His television was on as well, he'd been watching the basketball game. When he looks on the mirror hanging on the door and sees Kim on the computer and the phone.

Kim finished up her conversation as Ron kept watching her for a few more seconds. He sat there wondering as he turns his attention back to the game.

Kim had made her way up stairs to the bedroom where she decide to change out her house clothes and in to a tight black leather outfit, fishnet stocking and knee high boots. Ron began to make his way up stairs as Kim had just finish putting on a long black coat.

Ron walked into there bathroom as he was taking off his belt and hit it against the bathroom counter. Kim managed to jump a little as she thought that Ron had caught her. "Jesus… Honey you scared me" says Kim,

Ron doesn't bother to look back and at Kim "Sorry about that" he says to Kim. Ron slightly turns his head as he was going through the drawers "I was looking for… You going out?" asked Ron.

Kim just stands there and says "Yeah someone crashed the server down at the office. It's like end of the world as we know it" said Kim

Ron looks down as he is still looking for something "Don't forget we promised the Carlson about going to there party" Kim was putting on a pink scarf as she walks out and say "I know. I'll be there" Ron glanced up and just says "Okay."

Ron was in his bedroom watching out the window as he seen Kim pull out the drive way. He knew that he needs to handle some business himself so he started getting dressed as well.

Dr. Lipsky says to Ron "Let me tell you something. They're a lot of couple who experience the same problems. Ron just blinks and says "Uh huh."

Ron had called a taxi cab to pick him up from home. He sat in the back seat just relaxing as he pulled out a flask and taken a quick drink.

Kim had driven her car away from home but, where ever she was heading to she made sure to arrive in cab as well. As the cab pulled up to a hotel the door man had open the door for Kim to get out. "Thank you" Kim said as she made her way in.

Ron managed to arrive to his location as well. He paid the taxi cab driver and stepped out the cab, looking at the sign that read Dragon Bar Inn. Ron made his way down the stairs that led him into the bar.

When Kim had reached her location with in the hotel security was looking through her purse to make sure that she was carrying any kind of weapons. Kim just smiled as the guard looked at her after handing the purse back to her.

"We have a plane that is leaving in an hour" said the security guard to Kim. "Alright" says Kim as he leads her up to his boss. The other guards were talking and drinking as they watch a game of Jeopardy on the TV. Over hearing the question Kim says "Martha Stewart" and walks into the other room. The guard stands at the door as Kim looks at him tell guard to leave as he shuts the door and she locks it.

Ron was just finishing a drink he ordered as he made his way to the back. Seeing the door that said bathroom to his left he makes a right turn and walks into the kitchen. As just walks into a backroom and there were three guys playing a game of poker. Ron stumbles in as the one of three men says "What the hell is this".

Ron looks around for a few seconds and says "Damn where is the bathroom in this place." He looks over at the three guys with the cards "Oooo… Are you guys playing poker" he asked. "It's a private game" says one of the other guys "So get the out a here"

"Dude come on let me join the game" said Ron the men looked at each other as the same guy says "What part of a private game do you not understand." Ron walks away from the door as he gets a closer look "I got the cash man" he said "Uh huh Uh Huh" said Rufus who pops out from Ron's pocket holding up a wad of cash.

"You see I'm not lien to you" said Ron as he grabbed the money away from Rufus. Ron started to get a little cocky with them "Ok I understand you don't want me in the game" he said "too bad cause I will clean you boys out!" The men looked at each other then back at Ron "Come on let play" Ron place his hand on an empty chair" You have an empty seat" he said.

"It's not empty" says one of the guys "That's Lucky chair" said the other. Ron looks around the room "Where is he" asked Ron "Lucky hasn't come back here yet" said the one the men. "So let me sit in" said Ron "Unless you ladies think I'm too hot for you guys."

Kim was standing in a room by herself as she could here some one gargling. She closed her eyes and says to herself "What did I just get into" as young man walks in looking at her with a smile on his face.

The man lifts his head up at Kim letting her know she needs to remove the coat that she has on. Kim was undoing the buttons on the coat as it dropped to the floor and revealed the tight black outfit and fishnet stocking that she had on.

Kim reached up to her hair as she pulled out the pins that kept her hair in a bun as she let her go down and hang loose. The man looked at her and says "Wow you're very beautiful for a red head."

Ron was running short on money that he decided to throw in his flask on to the table. One of the guys scooped it up to look at it "It's a double bullet" said the other card player. "In the pot, put it in the pot" says Ron. Ron was lucky enough to win the hand. After a couple of more winning hands in poker, Ron and the other guys celebrated, with a shot of liquor and beer while having a good laugh.

Just as Ron went into a small he came out short and lost the next one. One of the guys had started singing as Ron was beginning to lose. All of the sudden the door opens and another man walks in "Who is this" he said looking at Ron. The guys tell Ron "Sorry buddy it looks like you're done, Thanks for the memories" Lucky see Ron in his chair. "Are you Lucky" says Ron "Well you don't say." Lucky stare at Ron asking him a question "What are you doing here kid. Are you looking for a job?"

Ron turns his head "Nope you are the job" says Ron as he fires two bullets at Lucky from between his left arm, as the bullets hit Lucky in the stomach and chest. The other men reach for their guns as Ron pushes the chair out and unloads on them as the one who had a gun set it on the floor. Ron managed to shut the door at the same time as he kills them. He puts his guns into the holster and looks at the man's card that he just killed "A pair of threes" said Ron "You got to be kidding me" as he grabbed his flask back and walks out.

Kim had just finished shackling the young mans arms behind his back. As she moves her leather whip along his back "So have you been a bad boy" asked Kim "Yes" says the man. Kim begins to whip in the back as the man goes "oooo" Kim walks around so he can see her face "Do you know what happens to bad boys" asked Kim.

"What" said the man "They get punished" as she whips him again "Oooo yeah punish me" says the man. She gives him one whip as the he was enjoying it. Kim steps right behind him and say "Have you been selling big guns to bad people?" Kim placed her hand along the back of his head and under his chin. His eyes open wide as he realized everything Kim had just said to him "Huh" said the man just before Kim snapped his neck.

The man hit the floor just as a thud was heard by the guards "Mr. Rasheed" said the guard as he tried to open the door. Kim over heard the guard trying to open the door as she grabs her coat and purse "Mr. Rasheed" said the guard as he looks through the crack on the door "He's down" yells the guard as he pulls out his gun and shoot the lock on the door.

Kim was making her way to the balcony as she removed one the rings from her purse and placed it on the outside light. Just as the guards were running towards Kim, she stepped over the edge of the balcony and dropped to safety as a wire lowered her to the sidewalk. Her coat was flapping from the wind as she was coming down, when she landed on the sidewalk one of the valet's jump from surprise as Kim had appeared out of nowhere. "Taxi please" said Kim as the man nodded and open the door for her "Thank you" she said as he closed the door and the taxi drove off.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I'm trying to used some of the character from Kim Possible. I wasn't sure if Shego was my best option at first but, I decided to change that as I plan to use to a couple of more character. They will show up out of nowhere in the story. Thanks again if you been reading, I aplogize for my crappy grammer, I just hope you've enjoyed reading as I had typing it!


	5. Learning about the enemy

I own nothing that has to do with Kim Possible or Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Disney and i would say Fox own all the rights to this products.

* * *

After her mission was complete Kim was the first one to make it home. She unlocked the door looking into the house to see if she could see Ron before stepping in. She made her way up to they're room as quietly as she could. When she entered the room she closed the door very carefully trying not to make a sound and removed her coat leaving it on the bathroom floor. She walked right in between the wardrobes making her way into the back room. Kim stopped right in front of a chair and started to remove her boots.

While she was unzipping her boots the door had made a clicking sound. Ron had just made it back home from the bar placing his house keys on the bathroom counter. "Hey Hon" said Ron without even looking in Kim's direction as she hide around the corner. Kim reached into her outfit pulling out her wedding ring and put it on her index finger "Hey baby I didn't here you downstairs" said Kim.

"Yeah" said Ron "I went to the sports bar to place some money on the games" Kim moved her arm around the corner grabbing her dress from the clothes rack. "Oh really" she says "How did you do" ask Kim? Ron had seen Kim's coat on the floor and bent over to pick it up as he pass between the wardrobes he says "I got Lucky" throwing the coat onto another chair in the back room. Kim backed herself against the wall as the coat flew right by her as she let out a breath of relief after Ron turn around entering the bathroom again.

Kim and Ron continued to talk with each other as they change in to something more casual. They had promised there neighbors that they'd attend the party they were throwing. Ron had decide to stay the way he was dressed after checking the mirror for any stains of blood from earlier in the bar. Kim on the other had changed into a nice pink dress with a matching pink button up shirt. Kim was fixing her hair and make up in the mirror while Ron waited for her downstairs.

"Come on Kim, were going to be late" shouted Ron from downstairs. "I'm coming" yelled Kim as she walked around the corner and made her way down the stairs. "Ready" said Ron, Kim nodded as they walked out the front door. Ron turned on the front porch light as he walked out the house with door closing right behind them. They walked down the street towards the Carlson's house.

When they reached the house Kim and Ron had started walking up the path way to the front door. They'd stop to ring the door bell and waited for someone to answer the door. The Carlson's were talking among the guest as they'd heard someone ringing the door bell. "Excuse us" they said to the other guest, making they're way to the door. The door handle moved just as it clicked and the door began to open.

"Welcome neighbors" said the Carlson to Kim and Ron as they smiled. "Hey" they'd both responded just as they walk in "Hey Suzy" says Ron as Kim walks in front of him also saying hi to Suzy as well. Kim and Ron removed they're coats handing them over to Mr. Carlson who placed them in a closet. "That's a lovely dress you have on" said Mrs. Carlson. "Thank you" said Kim "Here we brought you something" said Ron to Mr. Carlson as he handed over a bottle of champagne.

"Why thank you" said the Carlson with a smile on they're faces. Ron looked around for a couple of second as Mrs. Carlson grabbed Kim by the arm "Come on let's go see the girls" she said, as she lead Kim into the other room. "Come on Ron" said Mr. Carlson "Let's go into the bar with the rest of the guys."

"Don't go too far now" said Mr. Carlson to his wife and Kim as they'd gave a small laugh. Mr. Carlson led Ron over to the bar "Can I offer you a Cuban" said Mr. Carlson, Ron looked at him "Oh No-No-No! I don't… I don't smoke!" They came to a small stop "Ah" said Mr. Carlson "a clean body is a clean soul say the wife I suppose." Ron smiles at him "Ain't that the truth" he says. "So do you guys have any vices" asked Mr. Carlson, Ron looks up at him "Well you know."

Kim walked into the other room taking a seat on the couch. "Can I get you something to drink" asked Suzy. Kim glanced up at her "Yes… A chardonnay please" said Kim with a smile on her face. Kim's dress skirt had revealed that she was still wearing the fishnet stocking as "I…um…" Suzy said as she was lost for word after seeing the fishnet stocking turned around looking at her other guest "Girls" said Suzy "Sure" they all responded as she walked to get there drinks.

Kim looked at her strangely as she looked down and realize why she had mumbled that last part, she noticed that her skirt had gone pass her knees. She began to straighten it out so no one else could see her legs. Mr. Carlson and Ron had been waking around the house talking. When a little child rand up to Mr. Carlson shouting "Daddy-Daddy-Daddy!"

Ron watched as Mr. Carlson kneeled down to pick up his daughter. "Can you hold on a sec" said Mr. Carlson to Ron. "Sure… you know what I'll be over at the bar" he said "Okay then" said Mr. Carlson as Ron walked away. Two other men were having a conversation as Ron walked up "Hey boys" he said "Hey Ron" they responded. The bartender looked at Ron to see what he wanted to drink "Scotch" he said.

The other man standing next to Ron looks over to him asking "So Ron how did you do last quarter in the market" Ron had just received his drink from the bartender, after he took a drink he said "That's not for me. I keep my money bury in the backyard under the tool shed" which made the others laugh.

Kim was sitting in the room with all the other ladies with her chin resting in her palm. –God this is so boring- she thought as she looked around. "My husband got the promotion he wanted" said one of the girls that had been holding a baby. Kim's face made an expression that said wow good for him.

"Now we can finally remodel the house" said the lady while Kim reached over for her glass of wine. Kim was taking a drink when the lady says "Oh No! Not again" the baby had gone to the bathroom while lady was holding it. "I should have brought my rain coat" she said, she looked over at Kim who had just taken another drink from her wine glass. "Here can you hold her" she ask Kim. "Who… um… me" said Kim as she begins to blink "um… no… I just" Kim was lost for words "Please just for a couple of seconds" said the lady as she handed the baby over to her.

The lady walked away to go dry off her clothing, Kim was looking into the baby's eyes as it smiled at her. "Aww look she likes you" said Suzy. Kim just held the baby at arms length as she continued to stare at the baby. Ron had just walked passed the front of the room when Kim happened to glance up at him. He turned his head into the room and seen Kim holding on to the baby. Ron just blinks at her as he starts to walks into the other direction thinking –Oooh shit-!

Kim and Ron made there way after the party came to an end. They made their way back home as it was late in the night. Ron was still thinking about he seen earlier at the Carlson's house. "That was cute the way you held the baby" he lied, Kim looked at him as she could tell that he wasn't telling her the truth. After a few seconds of silence Kim says "I didn't want to hold the baby" she said "the mother just handed her to me and walked away."

Ron didn't say anything else about it but, was thinking what it be if they had a child. Kim and Ron were making there way into the walk way of there home. Kim pulled her out her keys to the house from her coat pocket. She unlocked the door looking over at Ron wanting to say something but, she decides not too as she walks into the house. Ron walked in behind her closing the door and turning off the front porch light.

Kim made her way up to they're room with Ron following her from behind. She walked into the back room so she could put on her pajamas. Once again Kim removed her boots only this time she was able to remove every piece of clothing as she walks out heading towards the sink to brush her teeth. Ron was sitting in a chair in the bathroom when he looks over at Kim. "I liked the dress you had on tonight" said Ron, Kim already knew he was trying to make her talk after he brought the whole baby thing. She turned on her automatic toothbrush as Ron glanced up at her and continued to clip his finger nails.

The next morning Ron was heading out to the tool shed with his bags and a suit case. He looked out towards the front of drive way for a brief second. Ron opened the door to the tool shed as he stepped in and close the door right behind him. He removed his bag from his shoulder and placed it on the floor. Ron kneeled over a metal hatch that was covered by a piece of rug just as place the key into unlock the metal hatch.  
Ron lifted the hatch all the way up while he placed his feet on the metal stairs and made his way down to the lower part of the shed. He turn on the light as he made his way around the stairs, the room began to lit up making all the guns, ammunition, grenades and so many other weapons visible including a big pile of money that was sitting on the wooden table. Ron walked into grab another bag he kept in the room he reached up for a hand gun then walked over to the other side for the ammo. He continued to grabs a few more weapons like to grenades and big green metal case.

Kim was still a sleep in the bedroom when she heard a car pull out the drive way that made her wake up. She remains in her pajamas as she went downstairs into the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen still sleep and had noticed that Ron made some fresh coffee before he was gone to work. After she grabs a cup from the cabinet Kim poured a cup of coffee and walked over to the small television. While listening to the news she lifted her cup so that she could take a drink. Then walked over to the oven where she turn one of the knobs and punched in a code that activated something to display a big metal box.

Just like Ron's room in at the bottom of the tool shed Kim was keeping her weapons inside the oven. The metal box had three draws open up on there own just as four shelves that displayed so many different hand guns and throwing knives. She grabbed a couple of throwing knives and a hand gun, Kim turned around pushing a few buttons on the oven again just as the draws and shelves retracted and moved back into the oven. The metal box was beginning to sink back into the oven as the ovens metal racks reappeared with the door closing on its own.

Ron had just arrived to work after dealing with the morning traffic he only had a few minutes to make it in. Not that it really matter he was the one in charge. Once he reached the warehouse on long the pier and parked his car. He made sure to unlock the trunk before he got the car so that he was able to grab his bag. Ron just grabbed his suitcase leaving everything else behind so no one would begin to suspect him of anything. After closing the trunk, Ron made his to his office as he approached a building with sign Stoppable Engineering Inc. Of course there was nothing like that happening inside the building

**Stoppable Engineering Inc  
**As soon as Ron stepped into building he was greeted by Japanese lady that was sitting at the desk. "Good morning Mr. Stoppable. How are you" said the lady. Ron was standing on the top stair as he looks down at the lady. "Good morning Hana. You know that you're allow to call me Ron" he said as Hana looks at up at Ron. "Since you are my sister" says Ron "I know but I rather be more professional and call you Mr. Stoppable" she said to Ron. "Besides you are my boss" she said to him

"Anyway we have some trouble in Atlanta" says Hana as Ron walks up to her desk "So I heard" said Ron "Let me what you got." Hana gave Ron the papers from her desk as Ron began to review them. "I also have your boarding pass, taxi recite" said Hana as she looks up at Ron "and your hotel bill. Get rid of that gun…" she said as Ron looks at her funny. Hana was shaking her for not thinking straight "I mean gum" she said "Oh right. Do you have a tissue" asked Ron. Hana gives Ron a tissue just as he spits the gum out and hands it back to her. She throws away the gum and reminds Ron not to lose his things she just handed over to him.

Ron started to make his way to his office as he stops for a second and says "Hey is Felix here?" Hana started going through some paper work as she answers "Can't you see his door is open" Ron continues to walk just as Felix walks out the bathroom. "Morning pal" said Felix as he closes the door to the bathroom "Hey Felix" said Ron "How you doing?" Felix looks at Ron "Same-old Same-old. People I need to kill" said Felix as he walks into his office as Ron gave a chuckle.

"Oh! Ronnie I'm having a barbeque this weekend at my house" said Felix "Just the fella's no ladies" he says looking at Ron. "Okay" said Ron "I'll talk with the misses" he says before stepping into his own office. "You want to use my cell phone" asked Felix "so you can scratch your head after you tell her." Ron takes a seat at his office as Felix keep talking from the outside "Just so she thinks it's a good idea" says Felix "You live with your mother" yells Ron from in his office. "So what does she have to do with this" says Felix "She happens to be a first classy women and I also don't have to check in with her all the time." Ron sighs as a few metal window shades begin to block the light from the sun while Felix continued talking to Ron. "She cooks, cleans and is a big success" says Felix "and that makes me the dumb guy" he shouts!

After Ron's office was completely dark from the shades blocking out the light from the windows, he rolled his chair to his computer but, rolls back to grab his coffee. Ron moved back towards the computer as the screen began to rise behind the glass top. As soon as the screen had come to a stop it open up wider to reveal the screen, Ron was typing his login information when a voice activated login appeared. "Ron Stoppable" he said as the computer logs in to the main screen. "Hello Ron" said a women voice from the computer.

"Good morning Atlanta" said Ron as he was starring at the screen "Quite the body count we have this week" said the women "I have a first class priority for you so I need you expertise on this one." Ron continue to look at his computer screen "Show me what you got" he said just as a picture of a lady with long black hair appeared on the screen. "The target name is Sheila Johnson a.k.a Shego" said the women "She is a threat to the firm, D.I.A custody." Ron was listening very closely to everything that was being said. "They're planning to make an air to land hand off" said the women "ten miles from the Mexican border. I need you to make sure the target doesn't change hands" said the women, as Ron continued to listen and says "Shego" which sound strange to him.

Kim was just heading into work as she made her way through the busy streets of Manhattan. She made her way into a building looking around with out changing her facial expression. Once she had made it to the elevator Kim had pressed the button for 25th floor. After getting off the elevator she made right turn and headed straight down to an office door.

She began to look around just to make sure no one was looking at her. Kim opens the door and steps into a dark room with blue neon light. The room was starting to scan Kim's body as the image appeared on a computer screen "Kim Stoppable confirm" says the electronic voice. Her picture appear on the screen as the computer said "making connecting right now."

"Sorry to interrupt" says a male voice as Kim turns her head "but we have a situation on our hands. You know the competition would love to see us burn so I need you to handle this personally." Kim looks at over her shoulder "Target's name" she asked "Sheila Johnson" said the male voice "I need you to take her out, do it quick, clean and contain" said the voice. "Yes sir" says Kim with a smile as she walks out the dark room.

Kim made her was down the stairs "Good morning ladies" she said "Good morning Kim" they all responded. Another red headed young lady name Jocelyn (who happen to be Kim' assistant and relative) walks up to her handing Kim a cup of coffee. "Kim these are the results of yesterday assassination attempt" said Jocelyn as she handed some paper work over to Kim "We have one agent that is in a private custody." Kim takes a brief look at the papers "Don't worry about it will have him out by tomorrow" says Kim as she walks over to her desk. Another women comes up to Kim letting her know the supplies they order came "The two cases of the G-40's and may launchers are here" says the other women as Kim nodded and says "order ten more" as she walks towards her desk.

Kim take a seat at her desk just as she looks up at the glass board "Alright go Monique" said Kim. Monique began to explain the mission that Kim needed to complete as she had projection screen and over head projection machine. "Target's name Sheila Johnson a.k.a Shego" says Monique "You're kidding right" asked Kim as she found the name Shego to be weird.

"I love to kid you Kim but, I'm not" said Monique "she's being transferred to a federal facility outside the country." Kim looks at the screen taking in every bit of information "the only way to get him is by taking him out from the south of border" says Monique. Kim looks on at the information "I want GPS, ACP, a map of the canyon and rural report of the last ten days" said Kim to the ladies "The feds will be dropping her off here at empty airspace landing right here" said Monique as she pointed to the map "This will be the only way to get her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay now I believe that we are getting into the good parts from the movie. Like I've said about my grammer I apologize hopefully you are still reading the story. Let me know how you like the new chapters!


	6. Knowing Who The Real Threat Is

I don't own the anything that has to do with Kim Possible. Disney has alrights to the show. Just like Fox has rights to the Mr. and Mrs. Smith movie.

* * *

**The Arizona Dessert**

The globe justices agents were making there way through out the dessert at very fast pace. "Oh look more dessert" says Shego in sarcastic voice "You boys couldn't have dropped me off in better location." The black make sitting next to her just looks at her "Would you have preferred a beach resort maybe" he says being a smartass with her "That would have been lovely" she said "Anywhere would be a whole better then this stupid dessert" said Shego giving the agent a dirty look. "What are you looking at" he said to Shego "You are so lucky our boss place a special computer chip in my shackles from letting me escape with my powers, or I would beat your sorry behind into next week" said Shego as she looked the other way

A few miles up ahead at the open airspace landing Kim was looking out into the dessert with a pair of binoculars. She was trying to locate the vehicles that was transporting Shego. Kim looks down at her wrist to see what time it is as she steps back into the small shack that she had built. After opening a brief case with a timer in Kim walked over to where her laptop was as she take a seat and communicates with Monique.

"Are we all clear" ask Monique "Everything is up and running" says Kim as the laptop screen shows a thirty second timer and the complete layout of where she'd place the explosives. Kim had placed a couple of lasers that would start the count down so the explosives could go off. As she continue to look out into the dessert Kim reached over the table and takes a drink of water. Kim was taking another look at her watch as she thought –What the hell is taking them so long-.

There was a helicopter in the distance that was getting close to the drop off area. It had confirmed that it was almost there to pick up the suspect. When out of nowhere here comes Ron in dune buggy as he was cruising up to the drop off point while playing some music at a good volume. As he went over a dirt hill shouting "A Boo-Yah" as he landed back on the dune buggy land hard on the dirt. Kim had managed to hear someone shout as he picked up the binoculars and looked across to see a bunch of dust gathered as vehicle made its way to the drop off point.

"Oh come on. You have to be kidding me" said Kim as she watch the vehicle get a lot closer. Kim turned to look up the dessert road as the global justice agents where only a few miles away. "Are you getting this" said Kim "Yes" responded Monique "Is it a threat" just as Kim got up from her location. Ron was pulling up to the drop off location when he knocked over a motion censor that would initiate the timer. "Countdown has been initiate" said Monique "and the target is nowhere in sight!" Kim was pissed it had taken her sometime to get everything up "There's some idiot in the field and he's going to blow out the charges" says Kim, as she disconnected the explosives.

Ron made the dune buggy skid in the dirt as he face the other direction and looked up into the dirt road to see the convoys moving his way. He glance down at his watch as he shrugs –So I'm bit early- thought Ron as he shut off the engine and did a small little victory dance in the dessert, Ron didn't notice that his shorts had fallen to his ankles after his little dance. Kim started to look in Ron's direction as she notice his shorts had fallen -I wonder if he knows that his shorts on the ground- she thought "Why is this civilian out here for" said Kim. Ron began to walk forward as he tripped and hit the ground due to his shorts being around his ankles "Awe Man I got to remember to wear my belt next time" he said to himself, as he pulled them up and walked to the back off the buggy.

The agents that were bringing in Shego had been getting closer. Kim turn her head to look in the direction of the vehicles. "Great this is just great" she said to herself. Ron was pulling out a bazooka from the back of the buggy "Let's see what kind of noise this trombone makes" said Ron that is when Kim refocused on to him with the binoculars. The binoculars detected a weapon in Ron's hands as he walked back into the landing spot "Were detecting heat" said Monique to Kim as she got to her feet to grab her gun. "Oh shit! Not a civilian" said Kim as she grabs her gun and looked into the scope.

Once again Ron's shorts had fallen to the ground this time he noticed it because of the draft of air "COME ON" he shouts. Kim was keeping an eye on him through the scope as Ron kneeled down to pick up his shorts again Kim took the opportunity to strike "You're going down " she said, as Kim fired two shots at Ron's chest that knocked him onto his back.

The vehicle were getting closer as they knock over another motion detector! "Convoy is in the zone countdown is initiated" said Monique. "Ahh" said Ron as he move his hand to feel his chest as he was lying on the dirt. Ron had rolled onto his stomach as he got to his feet and looked to see where that shot came from. Just as Ron spots the shack Kim was hiding "Okay that is you want to play" said Ron "Let's play then" as Ron placed the bazooka onto his shoulder and look into the scope as it showed a person in the shack. Ron pulled the trigger on the bazooka which shot the missile directly at Kim. Kim was able to get out the shack right before it had exploded.

Ron looks at the bazooka after firing it "I shouldn't be allowed to buy these things" says Ron. He started to make his way to the shack to see what he could find on the person that was in there. As the timer was coming to its end it had activated the explosions Kim had place to go off. The convoys started coming to a complete stop as Sheila ducked in the back with the agents ducked as well to shield Sheila from being hurt as they shout "Abort the mission"

As the dust and smoke had started to clear, Ron was beginning to move as he looked around to see where the convoys was as they were driving away. Ron let took in a deep breath after flying back a few feet in the air. He reached as his chest and was able to pull the bullet out from the bullet proof vest he was had on. He look towards the shack just in time to see Kim leave on motorcycle. After catching his breath for a few more minutes he walked over to the shack to see if the person who shot him left anything behind. Ron smiled just as he spotted the laptop and picked it up to leave with it.  
**  
Back in the city  
**  
Just after the mission had failed Ron met up with Felix at a near by diner for lunch. "I think I've been ID on the hit" says Ron, while cutting up his food "Have you ever been ID on a hit" Felix begins to shake his head "No I don't believe I have" he said "Right. Well I think I am in trouble" said Ron. "Did you get a look at them" asked Felix "Yeah about ten-fifteen times" said Ron, Felix was taking a drink of his coffee cup "What did he look like?" Ron was chewing on some food as he started to swallow it "I don't think it was a he" says Ron, as Felix looks over at him in disbelief "Don't tell me you had your ass handed to you by some girl" he said to Ron.

"I think so" said Ron "A pro" Felix began to shake his head "Well it should be simple" he says "How many chicks can be hitters out there. You get what I mean." Ron was looking forward as the waitress comes up to them. "Would you two like any desert" she asked "What do you have honey" said Felix, "Ice cream" said the waitress "That sounds delicious What flavors do you have" asked Felix "Vanilla and Chocolate." Felix began shaking his head "I don't like either one of those flavors, maybe if we separate them not mixed in a dish but, I want the big bowl in a sundae. Can you do that for me" asked Felix as he winks at the waitress. "It can be arranged" she said "Perfect!" said Felix as she went to prepare the sundae for him.

"You see what she said" he asked Ron "She said it could be arranged. I wouldn't mind letting her kick my ass" said Felix. "You see what I mean" he said to Ron "No" said Ron, as he takes another bite from his food. "So did you get any other information beside her height and weight class" asked Felix, Ron was still chewing on his food "lepedtwop" said Ron. "What did you say" asked Felix "You're still in the zone with me" Ron finish chewing on his food when he said "laptop." Felix just stares at Ron "This is the last time I am talking to you" he says, Ron turns to face him and says "Laptop" again.

Kim was moving quickly through her office as she was pissed off from earlier "I want to know who that bitch was" said Kim. "Get me that tape" she says as her co-worker tries to calm her down "Kim" says Jocelyn "GET ME THAT TAPE!" Bonnie, Tara and Michelle were standing next to the wall as they watch Jocelyn as she tried talking with Kim. "Kim" said Jocelyn "WHAT" snapped Kim as Jocelyn jumped back a bit "It's father. He would like to speak with" she said handing Kim the phone and backing away from Kim. The medical staff was attending to Kim's injuries as she was on the phone.

"The FBI has the package" says Kim "the window is closed." Her boss wasn't too happy to hear Kim say what she did "I told you there could be any screw ups" he says "There was anther player" said Kim. "You weren't suppose to have any witnesses" he said "I know sir but" the boss cuts her off before she can say anything else "No buts about it. You have forty eight hours to clear the field" said the boss "I look forward to it" says Kim as she hangs up the phone. "Alright ladies" said Kim "We have a new target and I want to find out who he is."

Ron was talking with someone from his firm tech support as he stood over her with his arms crossed "Wow! What did you do it" said the young lady as she looks at the laptop. "What did you build a camp fire out of it" she asked while looking up at Ron "It has a sentimental value for it's owner" he said "By who" asked the young lady "I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me." Ron had taken a seat waiting to hear what the young lady could find out a bout the laptop, she was pulling out pieces from the laptop "So why do you need to know so badly" she asked "Oh you know me I always want to return things" said Ron with a smile. "So are you pagan" asked Ron "No but my girlfriend is" said the young lady as she pulled out an upgrade module from the laptop "Here we go" she said as Ron leaned over to see.

She placed the module into another computer as everything about it showed up on the screen. "It looks Chinese" she said to Ron as he looked on. "It has 45 dynamics, retailed by… um" she begins to type on the computer "Maybe I can get you an address." she said. The young lady continued to watch the screen "Alright no name but we got an address" she said while looking at the screen "10570 Lexington Ave. Suite 5003 New York, New York. Do you know the place" she asked as Ron began to look away.

Ron was able to catch flight out to New York City as he mad his way out JFK international airport. Not having any baggage to claim Ron head straight outside for a taxi. Give the address to the taxi driver he started up the meter and drove Ron over to the address. They made it to the building as it was getting closer to sunset rush hour in the city wasn't a lovely thing to be a part of. Ron paid the driver as he made his way into the building to see if he could find out who the laptop belong too.

He walked into the building as he seen the security guard checking the employee before they entered the building. Ron looked over to his right and had spotted a directory against the wall. As he step over towards it Ron began to scan the suites in the building. Once he found suite 5003 he moved his hand to the left as the name on the directory read I-Temps Technology Staffing, Kim Stoppable CEO. "Holy Jesus, Sweet mother of god" said Ron as he couldn't believe what he was reading on the directory.

Kim was reviewing the tape from her mission she had earlier. She watched the tape carefully as it was at the part where Ron's shorts had dropped to his ankles. "Why don't you two go make some coffee" she said to her employees as she continued to study the tape. They did as they were told as both ladies started to get up and walked over to make the coffee. She was still looking at the screen trying to figure out who this person was. As she continue to look closely at the tape Kim notices something about the man. She had a look on her face as if she knew who she was looking at.

The phone in her office began to ring as it was ring a couple of times. Finally Monique grabbed the phone and says "Thank you for calling I-Temps Technology. How can I help you?" Ron was still in the building on the ground floor as he says "May I speak to Kim Stoppable please" Monique blinks for a second "Who may I ask is calling" she said. "Its Ron" he said "Oh! Hi Ron" said Monique "Sure let me get her." Kim didn't take her eye off the tape even when Tara called her name "Kim you're husband on the phone. He says that he is back from Atlanta" says Monique "He want' to know about dinner" asked Monique, Kim looks over at her "Tell him it's at seven" says Kim, Monique nods at Kim "She says seven o'clock Ron" said Monique "It always is" said Ron as he ends the call as he walks out the building.

After finding out what Kim really did at her job Ron had thought it would be a lot better to make it straight home. As he whipped around a corner very fast as he pulled into his drive way Ron looked around the house and was surprise to find the lights were off. –Okay this is weird- he thought heading towards the back. The back light from the garage was on and so was the kitchen light. Ron just decided to park his car in the garage and not to jump to conclusion. The garage door was closing behind as he turned of the car.

Ron had reached into his ash trey to grab his wedding ring and placed it on his index finger. He got out from his car and made his way out to the back door. He began to look around Ron was expecting an ambush of some kind from Kim. As he peaks into the house through the door windows he notices that Kim is nowhere to be seen. Ron opens the door as he step inside the house still, looking around as he removed his coat and setting his keys down. He never let his guard down as he continue searching for Kim. After checking the room closes to the kitchen Ron began to relax as he came out the room Kim was standing right in front of him with two martini glasses.

"Perfect timing" said Kim as she hands Ron a martini glass "You know me Kim" says Ron. "This is a nice surprise" said Ron as Kim smiled at him. "You're home early" said Kim "I missed you" said Ron with a smile "I missed you too" said Kim never taking her eyes off of him. "Shall we" asked Kim "Yes" said Ron, he continued to look at Kim who looked to be suspicious about something. He began to look around the room for anything out the ordinary, just as Ron had suspected he'd seen a bottle of drain cleaner.

Kim walked into the dining room before him with the martini glass in hand as Ron was shortly behind her after he threw his martini into a near by house plant. Ron was looking around as he felt a bit unease never the less he walked into the dining room still holding on too the martini glass. After he seen the china that Kim was using he began to suspect her of something. "You only break these out on a special occasion" said Ron "This is something special" said Kim as she stood behind Ron seat with it already pulled back. Ron just looked at her as Kim smiled at him, he wasn't going to let his guard down he walked over to the chair and took a seat with his empty martini glass, except for the two olives that remained.

Kim pushed the seat in as she grabbed the olives from his glass and began to eat one. Ron looked at her in surprise that martini she made wasn't poisoned. Kim walked back into the kitchen to grab the dinner she made for this special occasion. Ron was still unease as he started to look around the room again he didn't know what to do so he grabbed his butter knife and twirl it so he could place it in his pocket. Kim return to the dining room with the pot roast she made as Ron looked up at her and said "Mmm pot roast my favorite."

Kim gave Ron a smile as she placed the pot roast on the table. Ron was keeping an eye on her wondering if she was going to make a move. Just as Kim grabbed the knife to cut the roast, Ron jumped to his feet and said "Let me cut it honey. You've been cooking all day." Kim didn't argue with Ron as she just said "Thank you" and went around the table. Kim stop right across from him as she pulled out another knife from under her apron to cut the loaf of bread. Ron looked at Kim as he was thinking -Where the hell is she keep all those knives at- thought Ron.

Kim slice a piece of bread for herself cutting the slice in half. She made sure to place the knife next to her incase she needed it. Ron had never taken his sight away from Kim noticed where she place the knife and put the one from roast next to him. "So how is work" asked Ron as he took his seat at the table again. Kim noticed the same about Ron with the knife as she laughed a little "Actually we had some trouble with communication" said Kim as she put some green beans on her plate "Is that right" said Ron.

"Double booking with another firm" said Kim "Green Beans" she asked Ron "Please" he said, as Kim served him some onto his plate. "I hope that everything works out okay" said Ron as Kim removed her apron "It hasn't but it will" she said with a smile as she takes her seat. Ron was cutting his piece of the pot roast "Pot roast is my favorite" says Ron "sweetheart can you pass the salt…" he said. Ron had noticed it was right in front of him as he laughed. Kim was smiling with her hands right in front of her Ron put a little salt on the pot roast as he bit into it.

Kim was just smiling at Ron as put the piece of the pot roast into his mouth. Ron began to chew on his food as Kim raised both of her eyebrows at him. She was playing a little with him just to see how far Ron would continue to suspect her as she ate a green bean first. Ron was beginning to wonder if Kim had placed anything in the pot roast. Ron looked into the mirror that was in the dining room as it was facing the kitchen. Ron noticed a skull a cross bone as the word death spelled it self out "Did you try something new" asked Ron, "Mmm-Hmm" said Kim with a smile. Kim facial expression never seem to change every time Ron kept looking at her. As he made it look like he'd swallowed the pot roast but he didn't.

"So how was Atlanta" asked Kim "Atlan… Atlanta was good" said Ron "we also had some figures that didn't add up" he said to Kim. Just as Ron whipped his face with napkin as he ran it pass his mouth and spit out the pot roast. "We had a few problems ourselves" said Ron "Some of the figures didn't added up" he said. Ron stood up to grab the bottle of wine. He walked over to Kim as he grabbed her glass and poured the wine into it, he then handed the glass back to her as Kim grabbed it and placed it on the table.

Ron started to look at her funny as he wonder about the wine bottle. The wine bottle was tight in his grip as Ron decide to let it drop to the floor. Just as quickly as the bottle fell Kim reached out to catch it as she looked up at Ron who had been surprised by Kim's reactions. –Shit- Kim thought as she caught the bottle –I ruined my plan to get rid of Ron- without stalling any longer Kim let the bottle hit the floor as the wine spilled all over the carpet. "I'll get it" said Ron, as Kim stood up from her chair "I'll get a towel" she said.

While Kim was in the kitchen Ron had made his way back into his office. Ron had reappeared with a gun in his hand that had a silencer. "Kim" he says "Kim honey" said Ron as he went into the kitchen. Kim had already been out to her car as she was starting it up. Just as Ron made his way into the kitchen pointing the gun in each direction "Kim" he called out one last time as if he was expecting her to jump out and get him. She didn't hesitate one minute her car went flying out the drive way.

As the car took off Ron had over heard the engine roaring as he shouted "KIM" and ran for the front door. Ron opened the door quickly as he stepped out yelling "KIM WAIT!" Ron took off after her running on foot as he ran through his neighbors sprinklers and crossed the street as he ran through a couple of bushes. He ran through a neighbor yard hoping to get in front of Kim's car. Kim had just passed Ron up as he came out through a different drive way. "How could I be so stupid" said Kim shaking her.

Ron continued to go through yards as he ran pass a patio when the lights had lit up as a dog came out of nowhere and began t give chase after Ron. The dog was barking at him as Ron turned around yelling "GOOD DOG! GOOD DOG" as he jumped over a fence as the dog tried grabbing his leg. Ron landed on the ground as he rolled through it; he used his hands to push himself up in a flip. He made his way to a white fence that he tried to jump but, eventually missed his mark as his leg went through it and his finger pulling the trigger of his gun.

The bullet head straight towards Kim as it through the windshield and missed her shoulder as it hit the back of her seat. Kim was shocked as Ron had almost killed her "Oh Crap!" said Ron as he pulled himself through the fence and ran out to the street "Kim" he said. She remain still as she began to growl "GRRRR" said Kim as she revved up the engine "Kim it was an accident" said Ron. Just as Ron main it into the middle of the street she removed her foot off the break and made a beeline for Ron.

"Kim wait" said Ron "It was an acc…" but it was too late Kim hit Ron with her car as he flew up onto the roof of the car. Ron pulled himself up to the windshield "KIM STOP THE CAR" he shouted "YOU'RE OVER REACTING" said Ron as Kim began to swerve the car as she tried to throw Ron off the car. He was yelling at her through the sun roof Kim began to bang on the glass as she shakes her hand from hitting it and closed the visor on the sun roof. Ron used his gun to smash open the back window as he slid in "KIM STOP THE DAMN CAR" he said, just as Kim dove out the divers door and rolled to the side for safety.

The car headed straight for a wooded area as Ron look back Kim "We need to talk" said Ron, Kim just smiled as she wave to him and then flip Ron the bird as the car jumped into mid air all that was heard was Ron saying "WE NEED TO TALK KIM!!" as the car crashed below. Kim didn't bother to check on him as she made a run for it before Ron got out the car.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Once again I would like to say thanks to anyone who is taking some time to read my story. I appreciated everyone reviews thanks again!


End file.
